Porque os Marotos são eternos
by Rick Petter
Summary: A fic se passa no 7º ano de Hogwarts onde os Marotos descobrem o verdadeiro valor de uma amizade e de um grande Amor. E vivem varias aventuras. LEIA PRA VER XD
1. Chapter 1

Porque os Marotos são eternos

Nem o tempo apaga a nossa amizade.

Olá.

A minha fic se passa na mesma época que os marotos estavam na escola.

Todos estão no 7º ano de Hogwarts, eles viveram aventuras, intrigas, e descobriram o valor do amor e da grande amizade.

Trailer:

**Rick o garoto apaixonado ao mesmo tempo bagunceiro:**

-Isso ai Rick. Dizia Tiago.

-Nós temos que dar um trato no Ranhoso essa noite. Comentou Rick.

-Você tem total razão. Disse Sirius sorridente.

E Rick, Tiago, Sirius, Rabicho ,Luiz e Lupin caíram na risada.

**Tiago o irritante:**

-Oi Evans. Disse Tiago se aproximando de Lily.

-Oi Tiago. Ela disse olhando Tiago tremula.

-Você ainda anda com o Ranhoso?

-Deixa ele em paz.

**Lupin e Kacau os gênios:**

-Nós vamos nos repousar. Disse Kacau seguindo Lupin.

-Até sei onde. Disse Sirius.

-No mínimo os dois vão pra biblioteca. Acrescentou Rabicho que junto com Paty riram.

-Mais os dois são bem inteligentes. Continuou Paty.

**Rabicho e sua preguiça:**

-Quer ir com agente estudar? .Perguntei a Rabicho.

-Não Rick to com preguiça.

**Sirius e a idéia do Mapa do Maroto:**

-Seria legal criar um mapa que veja tudo que acontece em Hogwarts. Disse Sirius.

-Boa idéia. Eu confirmei.

**Lily e seu amor por Tiago:**

-Lily. Chamou Tiago.

-Tiago? .Ela o olhou tremula.

-Lily eu te amo. Disse Tiago sem jeito.

-Ti. E sua voz não saio.

Tiago saio andando pelo corredor com um ar diferente e logo Lily estava sozinha tremula e sem reação. Ela também sentia o mesmo por Tiago só que não conseguia dizer.

**Paty a louca:**

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH. Berrou Paty.

-Calma Paty é só uma festa. Disse Angel tranqüila.

-Festa é igual a zuação, paquera, beijos, muitos gatinhos. Completou Paty.

**Angel a garota mais zen de Hogwarts:**

-Calma gente, nós não vamos ficar sem par para o baile. Disse Angel olhando para o pote de biscoitos que ela e paty haviam devorado.

-Mais você viu, falta só 3 dias para o baile. Disse Kacau apreensiva.

**Luiz e seu eterno amor por Kacau:**

-Kacau eu te amo. Disse Luiz chegando mais perto de Kacau.

-Não chegue mais um centímetro perto de mim. Disse Kacau aos berros.

**Caca a garota por quem Rick é apaixonado:**

-Bom agente se vê lá então. E ela veio em minha direção mais beijou meu rosto.

Não pude agüentar, a puxei e lhe lasquei um belo beijo de língua. Ela me segurou pelo pescoço e eu em sua sintura. Ela estava em cima de mim e lá estávamos deitados na minha cama se beijando.

Derrepente a porta se abriu e interrompeu o "amaço". Nós dois nos largamos imediatamente, Caca toda vermelha e meio descabelada e eu jogando meu travesseiro no meu colo ainda vermelho.

**Ananta e seu sarcasmo:**

-Eu sabia que você não ia resistir. Disse Ananta com sarcasmo.

-Você me da enjôo. Eu disse sorrindo.

**Lari a garota sonhadora:**

E lá estava ela com um olhar sonhador, sentada na beira do lago.

**Eles são tão iguais:**

-Seremos amigos eternamente. Comecei.

-Apoiado. Disse Luiz.

-Confirmado. Continuou Tiago.

-Forever. Brincou Rabicho.

-Até a lua. Disse Lupin.

-Nem a prisão nos separará. Terminou Sirius.


	2. Chapter 4

1º Capitulo: Nada como a boa e sincera verdade.

E lá se encontrava os 6 marotos correndo pelo corredor para chegarem logo a sala comunal da Grifinória, claro fugir do Snape. Novamente nós 6 fomos tacar bomba de bosta na cama do Ranhoso.

Vamos gente acelera. Reclamou Sirius olhando pra traz.

Fala baixo se algum professor nos pegar podemos dizer adeus ao Baile dos Namorados. Acrescentou Tiago rindo baixinho.

É valeu por me lembrar desse pequeno detalhe. Eu disse baixo pra que só nós 6 ouvíssemos. (Você deve estar rezando pra algum professor pegar agente, não seria legal ficar sem ir naquele baile)

Foi realmente hilário ver o Rabicho correr. Finalmente conseguimos escapar dele sem deixar pistas, ficamos o resto da noite rindo muito da imagem do Ranhoso cheio de bomba de lama.

Algumas horas antes:

-Ah, que tal essa noite nós colocarmos o Ranhoso, de cabeça pra baixo com cabelos loiros cacheados e uma calcinha rosa por fora das calças? .Disse Rabicho

-É, mais to pensando em fazer algo menos arriscado. Literalmente eu adoro o Rabicho ele tem idéias geniais, por isso que ele é um maroto.

-Isso ai Rick. Dizia Tiago.

-Nós temos que dar um trato no Ranhoso essa noite. Comentou Rick.

-Você tem total razão. Disse Sirius sorridente.

E Rick, Tiago, Sirius, Rabicho, Luiz e Lupin caíram na risada.

-Rick seu idiota, você não pode ficar uma noite sem sair escondido pra aprontar. Disse Kacau olhando nervosa. (Eu tenho a impressão que ela está doida pra me estrangular).

-Gente vamos manter a calma, briga não leva a nada. Disse Angel tranqüila.

-É vamos mesmo manter a calma Kacau. Disse Tiago rindo da minha cara.

-Rick você e os meninos vão ser pegos, toma cuidado, você não quer perder o baile dos Namorados, não é? .Completou Kacau antes de se levantar. (Odeio quando ela vem com esse assunto).

-É, e não precisa ficar me lembrando todo dia do baile, afinal eu não tenho par. (Ainda não )

-Bom se me dão licença vou pro meu dormitório. Terminou Kacau vestindo a capa de invisibilidade e saindo do quarto junto com Ananta. (Pra quem não sabe a minha linda e brilhante maninha é da Corvinal e adora dar as escapadinhas dela junto com a Ananta).

-É vamos dormir mesmo amanhã é sábado. Disse Angel se levantando e ela sai logo depois que Eu, Tiago, Sirius, Lupin, Rabicho e Luiz se sentamos. (Não tenho tanta certeza mais acho que ela ainda gosta de mim).

-Bom vamos agora planejar a escapada.

Voltando para o presente.

Os marotos haviam adormecido depois de escaparem do Ranhoso furioso. A cama de Rick era perto da dos outros Marotos.

O sábado amanheceu preguiçoso mais um pouco ensolarado, os gritos lá fora eram dos alunos que estavam brincando e aproveitando a manhã de sábado.

E lá estava eu sentado na cama todo descabelado, sem camisa, quando a porta abriu e uma garota de cabelos castanhos apareceu um pouco tímida.

-Ainda dormindo?

-Ah, não, acabei de acorda só estava terminando de contemplar os berros lá fora. E nós dois caímos numa risada.

-Você vai com agente em Hogsmead? .Disse ela se sentando na minha cama. (O jeito da Caca me faz feliz, gosto daquele olhar dela, aquele olhar sonhador).

-Claro, claro, me desculpe. Eu disse em um tom tão idiota.

-Bom agente se vê lá então. E ela veio em minha direção mais beijou meu rosto.

Não pude agüentar, a puxei e lhe lasquei um belo beijo de língua. Ela me segurou pelo pescoço e eu em sua sintura. Ela estava em cima de mim e lá estávamos deitados na minha cama se beijando.

Derrepente a porta se abriu e interrompeu o "amaço". Nós dois nos largamos imediatamente, Caca toda vermelha e meio descabelada e eu jogando meu travesseiro no meu colo ainda vermelho.

-A, me desculpe eu não queria atrapalhar. Disse Angel num tom chateada. (Mais já atrapalho ¬¬, agora a burrada ta feita).

-Desculpa Rick. Terminou caca que saio correndo pela porta que acabara de ser aberta.

-Eu não queria Rick. Disse Angel me olhando envergonhada.

-Não tem problema, ela não me quer mesmo. Eu disse sorrindo.

-Será?

Angel se sentou onde a poucos segundos estava Caca, ao contrario Angel me olhava com censura.

-Certeza, Angel...Vocequeriaiaobailedosnamoradoscomigo?

-Você ta com febre? O que você disse?

-Agente podia ir ao baile como amigos entende. Eu disse sorrindo.

-Ah. Então fechado. (Ela é só minha amiga ok?).

-Bom eu vou pro banheiro só me trocar e tomar um banho. Terminei levantando.

-Tudo bem, nós se vemos lá embaixo. Ela se levantou e saio sorridente.

Meu banho foi realmente divertido, relaxei bastante, depois que terminei escovei meus dentes e fui para baixo tomar meu café da hora do almoço. (Literalmente gente, pra vocês verem só era já 12:00 então fica aquele café da hora do almoço).

Chegando lá encontrei o pessoal, Kacau como sempre estava na mesa da grifinória e junto com ela estavam: Paty, Lily e os Marotos todos muito animados para a ida a Hogsmead.

-Bom dia?

-É quase uma boa tarde Rick. Disse Kacau com sacarmos.

-Sua irmã tem razão ficamos esperando você até agora. Continuou Lily.

-Porque a Caca saio chorando do dormitório masculino?. Interrogou Luiz.

-Am, bem, ela foi lá me ver e agente se beijou, e depois a Angel apareceu e ai estragou tudo, Caca saio correndo pedindo desculpas. Odiava relembrar aquele momento.

-Bom vamos comer e depois irmos para Hogsmead, afinal temos um dia cheio. Terminou Sirius que junto com Lupin atacaram um grande pudim.

Almoçamos, se trocamos e fomos juntos para Hogsmead, a vila não ficava tão longe do castelo, mais era uma boa caminhada e nós aproveitamos esse tempo pra por os assuntos em dia.

-Rick a mais pura verdade é, a Caca e a Angel gostam de você. Disse Kacau num tom de riso.

-A que ótimo, eu não vou escolher nenhuma nem outra, eu só convidei a Angel porque considero ela minha amiga e eu deixei bem claro que íamos como amigos. (Mais é verdade minha irmã vive querendo me atazanar).

-Eu sei só que ela tem segundas intenções. Continuou Paty seguindo o mesmo raciocínio que a Kacau.

-Eu sei, eu sei. Eu disse contemplando o chão. (Mais caramba eu não tive a intenção).

-Ok, mais a Angel é diferente Rick ela tem coração puro e você não pode despedaça-lo. Disse Luiz tentando se mostrar fiel ou sei lá pra Kacau.

A conversa se estendeu até a chegada a Hogsmead, depois Eu e os Marotos nos separamos das meninas pra ir a casa dos gritos, fazer uma reunião.

Bom valeu pessoal D 

Esse é o meu primeiro capitulo espero que gostem, eu já tenho até o 3º escrito mais vou colocando os capítulos com calma.

**Espero que gostem.**

**Quero deixa um beijão para: Kacau, Amanda, Lari, Angel, que leram minha fic varias vezes para me dar conselhos.**

**By **


	3. Chapter 3

2º Capitulo: Ranhoso furioso.

Chegamos na casa dos Gritos pela passagem secreta, era realmente útil o nosso esconderijo, ninguém tem muita coragem pra entrar na casa alem de nós 6.

-Lar doce Lar. Disse Tiago brincando e se jogando numa cama empoeirada.

-Nada como estar livre das reclamações de Kacau. Disse rindo.

-Rick sua irmã não quer seu mal. Falou Luiz se sentando numa poltrona meio rasgada.

-Você só diz isso porque ama ela. E eu e os marotos caímos na risada.

-Não é verdade, ela é minha amiga. Mentiu Luiz.

-Ta você fingi dizer a verdade e agente fingi que acredita. Disse Lupin sorrindo.

-Eu já disse que gosto dela como amiga. Mentiu Luiz outra vez. (Se ele fosse o Pinóquio estaria com o nariz gigantesco uma hora dessa).

Derrepente houve uma explosão e uma nuvem de poeira cobrio o quarto. E lá estava ranhoso bufando na portar, com a varinha erguida apontada diretamente pra Tiago.

-Olha quem eu vejo, se não é o nosso adorável Ranhoso. Disse Tiago rindo.

-Cale a boca Potter. Disse Snape num tom de nojo.

-Bom só quero te dar uma noticia ótima. Comecei.

-E qual é Petter?

-Somos 6 contra 1, quem esta em desvantagem? .Terminei e ergui a varinha rapidamente.

-Bom acho que você contou errado. Começou ele.

-Não, você esta em desvantagem. Afirmou Sirius.

Foi tão rápido que nem vi o dono do feitiço só sei que atingiu Ranhoso no peito e ele desmontou em nossa frente.

-O que você fez? .Perguntou Rabicho pra Luiz.

-Só apaguei a memória dele. Disse Luiz rindo.

-Vamos depressa. Afirmou Lupin que saio na frente passando por cima de Ranhoso.

Voltamos correndo e fomos para o 3 vassouras, lá encontramos um grupo de garotas risonhas. Nos sentamos em uma mesa.

-6 cervejas amanteigadas, por favor. Pedi sorrindo e olhando disfarçadamente para a mesa das garotas sorridentes e lá encontrei Caca que me deu um belo sorriso.

-Nem acredito que escapamos por pouco do Ranhoso Furioso. Disse Rabicho.

-Pare de se preocupar, com os marotos na área não tem pra ninguém. Brincou Lupin.

-Apoiado. Confirmei sorridente.

A nossa cerveja amanteigada chegou e nós paramos um pouco de conversar para tomar um pouco a cerveja. Eu literalmente percebi as varias olhadas de Caca. E também percebi que Lupin olhava Kacau com tanta freqüência naquele momento que achei até engraçado.

Terminamos nossas cervejas e ficamos conversado sobre as diferenças e igualdades de cada um.

-Seremos amigos eternamente. Comecei.

-Apoiado. Disse Luiz.

-Confirmado. Continuou Tiago.

-Forever. Brincou Rabicho.

-Até a lua. Disse Lupin.

-Nem a prisão nos separará. Terminou Sirius.

Depois de discutirmos um pouco saímos dos 3 vassouras e fomos para a praça de Hogsmead ficamos perto de um pilar conversado até que as meninas chegaram muito felizes e sorridentes.

-Oi meninos. Disse Kacau olhando diretamente pra Lupin.

-Oi. Disseram todos os Marotos.

-Onde as senhoritas estavam? .Perguntou Tiago

-Não interessa. Disse Paty brincando.

-Só estávamos nos divertindo. E elas caíram na risada.

-Ok. Disse Luiz olhando Lupin e Kacau que estavam um pouco mais afastados do grupo.

Um pouco afastados Lupin aproveitou.

-Quer ir ao baile dos Namorados comigo?

-Claro como amigos né. Afirmou Kacau.

-Claro só como amigos. Disse ele sorrindo

-Vamos estudar? .Perguntou Lupin.

-Vamos, só vou avisar o pessoal. E ela disse saindo pra avisar os outros.

Sirius foi indo em direção ao castelo mais devagar pra dar tempo de Kakau o alcançar.

-Nós vamos nos repousar. Disse Kacau seguindo Lupin.

-Até sei onde. Disse Sirius.

-No mínimo os dois vão pra biblioteca. Acrescentou Rabicho que junto com Paty riram.

-Mais os dois são bem inteligentes. Continuou Paty.

-Claro nada como o amor entre dois CDFs. Brinquei.

-Ai Rick você é tão tonto. Começou Ananta. –Deixe os dois namorar.

Olhei pra Luiz só pra ver sua reação e ele estava com as orelhas tão vermelhas que pareciam um pimentão, olhando enfurecido pros dois que se distanciavam cada vez mais.

-Paty. Chamou Luiz.

-Oi?

-Vem cá. Ele disse agora tomando um pouco de distancia dos outros.

Paty saio da roda e foi até Luiz meio saltitante.

-O que você quer? .Perguntou ela olhando Luiz.

-Quer ir ao baile dos Namorados comigo?

-Claro, vamos sim. Ela disse sorrindo.

-Está bem então.

E os dois voltaram para a roda.

-Com quem você vai Ananta ao baile?

-Com o Sev. Disse ela sorrindo.

-Não acredito que vai com o Ranhoso. Disse indignado.

-Vou ele me chamou sabe, e como sabia que ninguém mais ia com ele eu achei gentil da minha parte ir com ele ao baile. Disse ela sorridente.

-Ananta a boa moça. Brinquei.

-Não ria Rick você sabe que o Sev é boa gente o que estraga ele é os amigos comensais.

-Gente vamos. Perguntou Rabicho que estava encostado num poste de luz.

-É vamos. Disse Sirius que saio junto com Rabicho e Luiz na frente.

No caminho discutimos sobre o que fazer a noite afinal não podíamos aprontar com o Ranhoso de novo se não daria muito na cara.

-Seria legal criar um mapa que veja tudo que acontece em Hogwarts. Disse Sirius.

-Boa idéia. Eu confirmei.

-Vocês são bem espertinhos às vezes. Comentou Ananta.

-Um mapa que veja quem está em qual lugar assim seria mais seguro sair as escondidas. Continuou Sirius.

-Verdade, então essa noite vamos pesquisar meios de fazer isso. Disse Tiago que estava mais afastado do grupo ao lado de Lily.

-Vocês são malucos. Disse Lily sorrindo.

-Nada só espertos. Disse Sirius e todos riram.

Chegando no castelo todos se separaram, Lily e Tiago foram dar uma olhada na biblioteca, Ananta, Rabicho e Sirius foram para o campo de quadribol dar uma olhada no jogo Corvinal x Lufa-Lufa, Paty foi comer pudim e eu fui para o lago negro descansar e tentar achar algum meio de fazer o mapa com um livro de magia super avançado que peguei emprestado ano passado.

Na biblioteca Lily e Tiago não encontraram Kacau e Lupin então resolveram ir para o salão comunal.

-Evans. Disse Tiago.

-O que?

-Quer ir ao baile comigo?

-Acho que sim.

Ouve uma breve pausa.

-Lily. Chamou Tiago.

-Tiago? .Ela o olhou tremula.

-Lily eu te amo. Disse Tiago sem jeito.

-Ti. E sua voz não saio.

Tiago saio andando pelo corredor com um ar diferente e logo Lily estava sozinha tremula e sem reação. Ela também sentia o mesmo por Tiago só que não conseguia dizer.


End file.
